Tarte aux noix
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Les objets qui remplissent une pièce plongée dans le noir sont les mêmes une fois qu'on a allumé la lumière. - Destiel


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"La mort, la vie, deux mots pour deux faces d'une même pièce."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 8e round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Ma fic la plus courte pour ce marathon-ci. Juste un petit quelque chose. :)

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Tarte aux noix<strong>

Le changement de Cas au statut d'humain lui a fait l'effet d'une fenêtre ouverte; là où auparavant, Castiel observait l'humanité de derrière la vitre, on lui a maintenant donné accès à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison. Plus que tout, on l'a _invité à entrer_.

Etre un ange, c'est tout voir. Depuis les molécules du sol sous ses pieds jusqu'aux météores qui s'entrechoquent aux confins de l'univers. C'est réaliser que la mort et la vie ne sont, finalement, que deux faces d'une même pièce. C'est être conscient de tout, tout ce qu'il se passe, sur plusieurs plans à la fois; observer Dean se régaler d'une tarte aux noix et savoir qu'il est déjà venu dans ce restaurant deux ans en arrière. C'est sentir que la chaise se souvient de lui.

Etre humain, c'est sentir l'odeur de la tarte aux noix et demander : "Puis-je goûter, Dean?" C'est être inconfortable, assis sur la rigide chaise en plastique. C'est avoir dû se raser le matin et toujours sentir l'incision sur sa joue droite, quand la lame a dérapé.

- A quoi tu penses, Cas?

Assis face à lui, Dean l'observe. Des miettes de tarte se sont accumulées au coin de sa bouche.

C'est bon, la tarte aux noix.

- Cas?

Cas se refocalise sur Dean. Il sourit, juste un peu, tentant de le rassurer.

Il hausse les épaules, un peu mécaniquement; il a vu plusieurs humains effectuer ce geste pour éviter de répondre à certaines questions.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Il s'immobilise, morceau de tarte toujours en main, à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il cligne des yeux.

Et puis, il rit; juste une fois, secouant la tête, iris brillants et lèvres étirées.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, parfois.

Il parle la bouche pleine mais l'affection, dans son ton, est impossible à manquer.

Cas doit se rappeler comment _respirer_.

Etre humain, c'est ressentir. Ce n'est pas tout voir mais c'est _ressentir_, partout, tout le temps. De la plus petite douleur à la plus petite joie; du désespoir le plus profond au feu infernal de la colère.

Comment les êtres humains ne s'épuisent-ils pas?

Castiel pense qu'en tant qu'ange, il a déjà commencé à ressentir, lentement, à son rythme; les émotions qui le traversent ne sont pas nouvelles, mais auparavant, elles n'avaient pas forcément de _nom_. Auparavant, elles étaient parfois jugées futiles et étaient ignorées.

Cas observe Dean. Ce n'est pas nouveau, la tachycardie qui emballe son coeur. Les signes extérieurs sont plus vifs : ses mains sont moites, son front colle, ses gestes sont tremblants; mais ce n'est pas nouveau, ce besoin de combler la distance.

Ce n'est pas nouveau, cette envie de s'approcher près, le plus près possible jusqu'à se brûler à ce feu qu'est Dean.

Cas pose ses mains sur la table, tentant de retrouver une contenance dans le contact froid; il ne peut plus sentir les atomes du bois mais il _ressent_ le serrement de sa poitrine, son souffle qui se bloque.

Il baisse les yeux sur son assiette face à lui.

- Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça?

Les bruits de mastication de Dean s'arrêtent; Cas l'entend déglutir.

Il relève les yeux et Dean l'étudie, son front plissé, et Cas doit lutter pour ne pas se pencher et le déplier de ses doigts.

- Supporter quoi?

- Tout.

Sans en dire plus, Castiel pose un doigt sur sa joue, sur la plaie croûteuse. Il pointe son assiette.

Il pointe _Dean_.

- L'intensité des émotions et de vos sens, comment vous supportez ça?

Dean se fige, comme électrocuté. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Son morceau de tarte retombe dans son assiette.

Il détourne le regard, haussant les épaules, et Cas la reconnaît, la tentative pour ne pas répondre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Cas sourit. Parce que la nuque de Dean est devenue rouge; parce que sa respiration s'est accélérée.

- Dean, je te rassure tout de suite : ces émotions ne sont pas nouvelles.

Les objets qui remplissent une pièce plongée dans le noir sont les mêmes une fois qu'on a allumé la lumière.

Dean se retourne vers lui tellement vite que Cas craint qu'il ne se soit fait un torticolis. L'ex-ange fronce les sourcils.

- Vraiment?

- Dean, tu as tourné la tête trop rapidement. Ca va, ton cou?

Cas a tendu la main vers son cou par réflexe, deux doigts repliés. Dean repousse sa main mais ne la lâche pas; il écarte les doigts de son visage, et les _saisit_.

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillent; Dean revêt l'expression qu'il arbore habituellement dans ses combats les plus difficiles, un masque de détermination pour camoufler son coeur. Son pouls saute trop vite à la racine de son cou.

Alors, Cas se laisse sourire. Il se détend, relâche un souffle. Il tourne sa main pour agripper Dean en retour.

- Dean. Mes sentiments pour toi datent d'avant que je ne devienne humain.

Dean _hoquette_.

Cas sourit encore, fier. Cet Espoir, au fond des yeux verts, il aimerait le nourrir encore.

Dean tousse. Il lâche sa main et détourne de nouveau la tête, ses joues teintées.

- Pour moi, t'es encore pas mal ange.

- Ah?

Dean le fixe encore, et cette fois-ci, ses iris sont plissés par un challenge évident, un rictus narquois venant flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Les anges ont toujours été plus forts niveau _self-control_.

Castiel s'immobilise. Il ouvre la bouche.

Il la referme et se lève, et quand il embrasse Dean devant tout le monde, celui-ci éclate de rire.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Je suis de garde demain soir à l'hôpital. Je vous répondrai le surlendemain soir. :) Merci, une nouvelle fois, pour tous vos mots gentils et votre soutien.


End file.
